


once upon a lifetime

by missgine (blueberry_muffin)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhhod Friends to Lovers, Childhood Friends, Crack, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, but it's mostly daejae, even if it was written years ago haha, i didn't know this wasn't posted here lol, implied banghim, in like on scene, it's on aff tho haha, mostly daejae centric, please enjoy lol, the other bap members are here, this is refined crack basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine
Summary: Sometimes, growing up is just a bunch of crap and stupidity that somehow makes its way into the outside world as a sentence.





	once upon a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> coauthored with [masaruchi](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/219630) on aff years ago
> 
> enjoy!

**O** nce upon a time…

 

...in a land probably not America...

 

Youngjae likes the Flash. Like, a lot. He fanboys over Flash like the girls do over their oppars and unnies in Big Bang and SNSD. 

 

Well, he fanboys as much as any eight-year-old can when he’s crying and crying his eyes out because he’s just moved to another city. He’s crying because he feels bad and he feels bad because as of now, the Flash’s face is currently being squashed into distorted wrinkles underneath his dear mother’s behind.   

 

He finds it stupid, the reason they had to move away. Their old house is in perfectly good condition (not really). Sure, the pipes leaked and the basement flooded every so often, but hey, it gave them a free swimming pool. And Youngjae’s mom did end up doing something about his lack of swimming abilities. He can actually backstroke properly now. He can backstroke his way to safety, he can backstroke for fun, heck, he can even backstroke himself into thinking he  _ actually  _ has a pool. But that’s the only stroke he can do. Properly, at least. He tries freestyling every now and then but ends up drowning and there’s no lifeguard in their basement so…

 

Anyway, Youngjae finds it tedious they have to move. And so far away too! (Well, at least far enough that he has to switch neighborhoods and schools).  So now he’s standing in front of this big new house because his mom finally found a decent job which allows his parents to receive a mortgage and steady monthly income. Admittedly, the house is kinda nice, Youngjae thinks once they’re inside, but that’s only ‘cause his room’s big enough to hold all his Flash posters.

 

Now, just because he  _ kinda  _ likes his new house, doesn’t mean he likes the neighborhood. The kids here acted borderline creepy, staring at him and his family (mostly him) like newly acquired specimens (or like dead frogs in a lab) while they entered the house. They sort of just dropped whatever it was they happened to be holding and followed him with their tiny bead-like little eyes. Especially this one boy. Crazy looking kid. He sported jet black hair that was styled to look like flattened feathers, which caused Youngjae to question whether or not the boy was half bird since he obviously must have preened himself prior to their encounter. He had half a mind to go and ask, but then remembered the manners his mother so  _ kindly  _ trained him to use in his daily life. 

 

So of course, when Youngjae goes and does the weird boy a favor by  _ not  _ asking him if he’s half avian, the said boy decides to run over and poke Youngjae’s cheek, asking why he’s a blubbering pile of snot. 

 

“Hey new kid! Why’re you crying? Did ya pee your pants or something?”

 

Ladies and Gentlemen, eloquence at it’s finest. 

 

“N-No! G-Go away idiot!”

 

...Well, there went those good manners.

 

“Whoa, calm down Princess, I’m only trying to help-”

 

“I’M A BOY!”

 

Youngjae wasn’t a violent child, but that was the first time he truly hit somebody. 

 

...And it sure wouldn’t be the last.

  
  


-

 

**O** nce upon a time…

 

...in a school not so far from his house...

 

Youngjae is an overachiever. 

 

It’s actually really easy, school is. Natural even. Smartness was in his genes, afterall. Daehyun on the other hand is, well, to put it nicely, lazy. Like, really lazy. Really, really,  _ really  _ lazy. “Just because you’re eleven does not give you the right to drag your butt all over the house like a dog” is what Youngjae tells Daehyun every time the older boy stumbles into his house searching for food and homework help. It’s not that Daehyun’s stupid or anything. Well, okay, maybe that’s a lie, he is kinda stupid at times but not stupid stupid. 

 

“But I’m hungry!” Daehyun whines back while rolling on his back to face the younger boy standing next to him. Youngjae huffs impatiently and delivers a well-aimed kick to Daehyun’s ribcage. “Ow! What was that for?!”

 

“You ate five minutes ago!”

 

“Yeah, exactly, that was five minutes ago!”

 

“So?!”

 

“So?” The older elementary schooler stares at his friend bewilderedly, clearly not understanding Youngjae’s own lack of food. “I get hungry easily, okay?!”

 

“Well, you’re a glutton!”

 

“I am not a button!”

 

The younger sixth grader slaps the other’s arm, shaking his head in disapproval. Sometimes, being friends with Daehyun meant long conversations about how the universe worked and why it always seemed to work against Daehyun. 

 

Youngjae rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. “Yeah, that would be an insult to buttons.”

 

By now, Daehyun’s standing up because he’s fuming. It happens often enough, almost to the point where these nonsensical arguments are normal. Scratch that, they are normal. It’s been normal ever since the day Youngjae punched Daehyun for calling him Princess. Good times, good times.

 

“Why do you have to be such a know-it-all, huh?” 

 

“There’s only room for  _ one  _ Jung Daehyun in the world. Anyway, your mom asked me to help you bring your grades up so of course I have to!” Youngjae answers back, grabbing Daehyun by the elbow and using all his strength to climb up the staircase, luring Daehyun behind him. 

Dragging the food-lover took a huge amount of effort. When did Daehyun grow taller anyway? 

 

Is this what his dad was talking to him about the other day? The whole puberty thing where hairs start growing in random places?

 

Youngjae shifts his head downwards to look at Daehyun lying lifelessly down on the stairs. 

 

“But Youngjae…” the older boy whines as Youngjae half-drags him up the cream carpet staircase. 

 

Nope. Can’t be puberty. What was his dad thinking anyway?

 

“If you promise to do all your work and behave, I’ll ask my mom to bake you brownies.”

 

Daehyun immediately breaks away from Youngjae’s grasp and straightens himself up, even walking up a step. Youngjae smirks before turning around and going up the last two steps while Daehyun dashes past him to stand in front of his room, waiting there like a good loyal goat. 

 

Youngjae raises his eyebrows to the boy waiting for him, “So, you ready to learn?” He asks, cheerily. 

 

The said boy nods his head with so much eagerness that Youngjae’s afraid he’ll accidentally shake his brain out if he keeps it up any longer. Daehyun’s eyes are gleaming with enthusiasm for those brownies.

 

When they enter Youngjae’s humble abode, Daehyun follows the younger boy so closely that Youngjae’s having trouble breathing properly, since the Black Hole is greedily sucking up all the air in his room. Youngjae makes a mental note to use Daehyun as a vacuum next time he cleans, or empties out his fridge. 

 

A pile of school books sit deserted at the foot of Youngjae’s bed, and they aren’t even his to be honest. They are all Daehyun’s, that freeloader. 

 

“Okay, so your mom said that your lowest grade is in…” Youngjae glances at all the book titles. 

 

“Oh. Everything!”

 

Youngjae facepalms. 

 

This is going to take a while.

  
  
  


-

 

**O** nce upon a time…

 

Youngjae made a list…

 

...of all the pets Daehyun managed to lose/ kill, accidentally or not.

 

**_Youngjae’s List of Daehyun’s (Unfortunate) Pets_ **

_ -Gold Fish (Gups) (R.I.P.)  _

_ -Clam (Larry) (R.I.P.) _

_ -Hermit Crab (Hermy)(R.I.P.) _

_ -Sea Monkeys (Minions)(R.I.P.) _

_ -Ant (Shirley) (A.W.O.L.) _

_ -Hamster (Chubs) (M.I.A) _

_ -Guinea Pig (Sumo)(M.I.A.) _

_ -Lady Bug (Pumpkin; it was orange) (R.I.P) _

_ -Dust Bunnies (Shishi and Tats) (R.I.P.) _

_ -Rock (Gabe) (Alive, for now, but has a serious case of moss and/or mold) _

 

With Daehyun as an owner, anything is possible. Fair warning to all beings. Just because you’re human doesn’t guarantee your safety. Youngjae always wondered how he survived for so long in company of the resident idiotic pet serial killer.

 

Watch out humanity, it seems as though Specimen: Black Hole has taken a liking to humans.

 

-

 

**O** nce upon a time…

 

Youngjae somehow found himself as the screensaver of Daehyun’s phone.

 

It wasn’t exactly the most attractive picture of him, considering he didn’t know it was even being taken at the time. 

 

Youngjae found it accidently. Daehyun, the idiot that he was, had taken his Algebra homework for ‘learning purposes’. Basically to copy all of Youngjae’s answers and most likely work, Mr. Pak didn’t give any credit if there wasn’t any work accompanying the problem.

 

It was on his desk, Daehyun’s phone that is (not his Algebra homework unfortunately). Youngjae rolled his eyes. Of course the great big idiot would forget his phone was in his room and on his desk. Youngjae sighed in irritation, they had spent at least a good hour looking for it. 

 

Grumbling, the younger male picked up the electronic device, knowing the idiotic black hole downstairs was still looking for for it. He swiped his finger to unlock to the screen when suddenly his picture came up. Youngjae’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, which was a bit strange for him since confusion wasn’t really his thing. Why was he Daehyun’s screensaver? And what was he doing in the picture? Youngjae squinted (even more) at the screen to see if what he was seeing was true. Was he...eating cheesecake?  

 

Why did Daehyun have a picture of him eating cheesecake? And why was it his screensaver?  Wasn’t it creepy enough to take a picture of him without him knowing? Only girls do that sort of stuff. So unless Daehyun’s a girl…

 

Youngjae shuddered suddenly. Nope. No he’s not. He remembers being forced to share a shower with him when they were younger. Youngjae grimaced. They even shared a towel. And it was his Flash towel, too. Nobody,  _ nobody  _ got to use that towel except for him. Youngjae didn’t even allow his mom to touch it, not even when doing the laundry. 

 

That damn Daehyun, not only taking his equity, but also draining the value away from it. Youngjae scoffed, if only stupidity wasn’t classified as an illness, he would have Daehyun paying fines for trespassing and destruction of property. 

 

But really. When was this picture taken? It didn’t look that old...actually, it looked pretty recent. How many weeks ago was it when he wore his Justice League shirt? A week? Two? Oh right. It was on Daehyun’s birthday a week and a half ago. The older boy invited Youngjae’s family over for dinner (although a better term would be feast) to celebrate the anniversary of the formation of the Black Hole. Both Daehyun and Youngjae’s mom prepared the food together, holed up in the Jung’s kitchen for hours in order to make the gigantic feast that was mostly eaten by one.

 

Youngjae scrunched up his nose as he remembers how Daehyun was working straight through his fifth plate by the time he was through half his first serving. Aish, that boy. Younjgae swore and feared that the universe would be sucked into the Great Void known as Daehyun’s stomach. 

 

Youngjae walked down the stairs, the other’s phone clasped in his hand. When he went into the living room, his eyes were met with the side glance of Daehyun’s toned stomach. Soccer really did do wonders. It stopped Daehyun’s obesity. (Not that he was fat or anything, just the way that boy ate….)

 

“Hey Dae!...Daehyun!...Jung Daehyun!...IDIOT?!”

 

“What?!” Youngjae heard a muffled holler from downstairs. 

 

“Come here!”

 

“No! I’m eating!”

 

“Then I’ll keep your phone!”

 

“...Fuck you.”

 

“I know I’m attractive, but just get your lazy ass up here already!”

 

“Fine fine! A guy can’t even finish his streusel in peace! Aish!” Youngjae heard heavy stomps steadily approaching before a messy-haired Daehyun appeared before him...Now, can I have my phone?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not? It’s  _ my  _ phone.”

 

“Well then why’s  _ my  _ picture in it.”

 

“So I never forget the atrocious crime you committed here in my very own home.”

 

“Crime? What crime? Excuse you, but I’m a rule abiding citizen unlike  _ some  _ people.”

 

“Hey,  _ I _ only went skinny dipping in your pool that one time because Jongup dared me to!”

 

“...YOU DID WHAT?”

 

“Oh shit. I forgot I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.” 

 

In a flash, the almighty Daehyun was gone again.

 

Youngjae roared in frustration. “Jung Daehyun!”

 

“I swear it was just that one ti-oh fuck it. That was like the seventh.” 

 

Youngjae took a deep, deep breath while running down the stairs after Daehyun.

 

“...Now what crime did I commit?!” 

 

“You ate my precious cheesecake!”

  
  


-

 

**O** nce upon a time… 

 

Youngjae wrote a letter he never sent to Daehyun. 

 

_ Dear Daehyun, _

 

_ Actually, Dear Idiot, _

 

_ This letter will never be sent to you so I honestly don’t give a damn if you can hear me spazzing or some other crazy stuff like that through my writing (or window). I’m Yoo Youngjae, dammit, and I don’t do spazzing. Unless, of course, it’s the Flash.  _

 

_ Okay, well, Flash aside. I-just-this-you-Jung Daehyun I hate you. Don’t give me that look. I really do, I swear. Because you just had to go around flashing those, those, those...  _ **_things_ ** _ all over the damn place and what the hell where did these abs come from were you jealous of me or something? When did you even go to the gym?! Do you even know what a gym is?! I mean, for crying out loud! When did you leave your house?! Like I never thought you’d be able to leave your fridge that easily. _

 

_ Pfft. It’s not like...your abs are that nice or anything. In fact, they’re second rate. Yep.  Definitely. They’re not chocolatey enough. In fact, that one kid Jongup has more chocolate than you do, so yeah. You think you’re all that Daehyun, but you’re not.  _ _ (Ok, maybe just a little) _ _. No absolutely not. I did not write that down….stupid pen.You aren’t allowed to have a mind of your own either, hand. Even if all your thoughts revolve around Jung- OK! Stop that! _

 

_ You know what? Since my hand obviously isn’t cooperating with my brain (stupid hand), I’m out to burn this paper. (Might as well burn the picture of you flashing those  _ **_things_ ** _ too while I’m at it.) _

 

_ Sincerely  _ **_not_ ** _ spazzing, _

_ Princess _ _ Dammit. I meant Youngjae. _

  
  


Daehyun eventually found the paper and photo unscathed. He never told the other.

 

-

  
  


**O** nce upon a time…

 

Daehyun came out of his closet (well, after going in it, that is).

 

It was one of those days where Daehyun felt unmatchable boredom which resulted in him cleaning for once (shocker, right). So after he swept the floor (God, why did he have hardwood again?), organized his desk, and God forbid, made his bed, Daehyun decided to move towards the closet, which he last cleaned, like never. 

 

He opened his closet door and stepped inside, well tumbled since he tripped on pairs of his old soccer cleats that were thrown carelessly in here when they grew too small. When he gathered his bearings, Daehyun flicked on his closet light, wanting to be able to see things and not trip over them. He was Jung Daehyun, after all. He was too cool for tripping. 

 

It was a normal five by six walk in closet in which Daehyun kept practically everything, from his old soccer cleats, to hiding his baby pictures and the random forbidden snack. Daehyun’s closet practically held everything. Like you (okay, maybe just Daehyun) could survive in there during a zombie apocalypse, it had food and drink (with Daehyun having food meant that beverages were close by, so expect those too), an average lump size of clothing, multiple pairs of shoes, a BB gun his mother never allowed him to shoot (he doesn’t exactly know how to use it either but that doesn’t really matter), and his entire secret stash of girl group albums. 

 

Most of the aforementioned is somehow scattered around on the floor, an accomplishment really. So being the ultimate boredest he’s ever been, Daehyun starts tidying up. He shoves a pile of older pairs of shoes to one side really neatly so that it can’t hinder his walking space and makes sure that his girl group albums were ok, aligning them back on the floor under heavy garment bags that holds his formal wear for weddings and funerals. 

 

He makes sure that all his clothes are in the places or semi-close to where their places were, at least. He is about done and just about to leave when he he sees a small flash of red where blue is supposed to be (not like there was anything blue in the pile anyway, but still, at least Daehyun knew what was supposed to go there). Being the curious person his is, he steps away from his door and walks over to the bright red thing. Daehyun squats, reaching haphazardly into the pile of clothes in order to pull out the flashy red one. He stares at it for a bit, closely examining the item before scrunching his eyebrows. 

 

Why is Youngjae’s Flash shirt in his closet? Sure, he has a lot of Youngjae’s stuff (list all the stuff here) but that doesn’t explain why he has it. Of all the things Daehyun has in his possession, it has to be the one thing that Youngjae will kill him for having. Yes, he kill. Not figuratively either. Nope. 

 

Daehyun smiles a small smile when he remembers how big it used to be on the younger. Both of them, in fact. Once, he remembers trying to fit into the shirt while Youngjae was still wearing it. It worked. He was beaten up afterwards, yeah, but it worked anyway and that’s all that matters. Daehyun can’t fully remember when was the last time he’s worn this or the last time Youngjae’s even seen this shirt. He wonders if Youngjae even remembers this shirt, then smacks himself when he remembers it’s  _ Youngjae.  _

 

He would never forget his all-time favorite super hero shirt. Never. 

 

Daehyun still has to disagree about the whole ‘Flash is the coolest superhero in the Justice League’ thing though. If it were up to him, he’d say Spiderman was the awesomest. Wait, was he even in the League?...Whatever Spiderman was too cool for them anyway. He meant, every other superhero was made out to be this...Epitome of justice (pun intended, Daehyun had to admit, that was good). And at least Spiderman had some realistic attributes such as flaws. He’s the only superhero that Daehyun ever saw eat too. He knows Youngjae keeps going on and on about how Flash’s appetite can put even Spidey to shame but Daehyun’s still a firm believer. Plus, Spiderman loves puns too. Brownie point for Spidey.

 

Daehyun shakes his head, clearing it, he was digressing...and really the only reason he knew that word was through Youngjae, who complained he did it almost always. Speaking of the other...Daehyun wonders where he is. He hasn’t seen him in a while and he actually kinda (okay, maybe a lot) misses him more than he’d like to admit. It just felt so weird not having Youngjae around to insult his work ethic, his eating habits and to just overall not call him an idiot. He feels almost empty. He isn’t used to having Youngjae not by his side, and it was causing some withdrawal symptoms. 

Like, come on. He actually cleaned his room for once. And even made his bed. This should be a sign of an approaching Foodmageddon. Seriously.

 

Daehyun frowns at the shirt in his hand. What should he do with it? If he gives it back to Youngjae now, the younger will surely accuse him of stealing...But if he doesn’t give it back to Youngjae…

 

Daehyun sighs. Too many choices. Can’t he just choose food? Food is the answer to everything. He wouldn’t go so far as to call himself a food maniac, but if he could, Daehyun would marry food, just saying. According to Youngjae, cooking and baking are the only things he’s really good at. Culinary school, here he is. (Daehyun knows the only reason he’s going is to be able to make tastier food for himself and he gets to eat a majority of the day). Isn’t that heaven, or what? 

 

He wonders if he’ll learn how to make Modenese Pork Chops, which is Youngjae’s favorite. Daehyun doesn’t even know why the younger likes that dish, it is hard to make at home and cheesecake is obviously better and easier to make. Well, it’s not that hard. (He’s just lazy).The only difficult part was purchasing the white wine for flavoring. Sure, he’s nineteen now...but wine costs money he could be spending on edible food and he’s still sorta underage. 

Daehyun pouts. Even if he manages to learn how to make those, Youngjae will still be attending KAIST and that school is  _ so  _ far away. (Okay so maybe like almost a good...hour of commuting, but still).

 

Right, that’s why he isn’t able to see him as often. Daehyun’s stomach started churning at that thought. It’s been a couple of months already, now that Youngjae’s decided to dorm and Daehyun can’t help but feel lonely. It’s been a few months since he saw his best friend, and yeah, while they attempt to keep in contact with calls and texts, they’re just both too busy to physically meet up.

 

Daehyun is studying hard in Woosong University, after all his first love is food, so why not find a career that involves something he loves. Now if only he can graduate early and find a place to live and work close by the person he loves-Wait. What?

 

Daehyun’s body freezes just as his thoughts also come to a complete halt. He bites his lip and furrows his eyebrows. He licks his lips before he can dent them with his teeth, blinking at the wall in befuddlement. The person he loves? Is Youngjae that person? I mean, Daehyun knew they were-no  _ are  _ best friends, and he does care for the snarky, highly intelligent, chubby cheeked boy a little more than he’d like to admit, but to love him? 

 

The brunette rubs the back of his neck. Well, they  _ are  _ best friends and let’s face it, sometimes even slow Daehyun has caught on that they’re closer than most. So, Daehyun concludes that these feelings of love for the younger boy-well he supposes they should be calling each other  _ men  _ now, are perfectly alright and normal. True, he loves Youngjae as his best friend but what about the other love? Love love.

 

I mean, it isn’t like he’s  _ in _ love with Youngjae. Right? 

 

He can’t possibly be in love with the younger. Right?  

 

What scares Daehyun the most is that he isn’t too entirely sure of the answer. He clenches his fist, but immediately regrets it when he feels his palm squish a graphic between his fingers. 

 

“Yah!” Daehyun exclaims, immediately unclenching the fist he made around Youngjae’s all time favorite shirt. Tongue between his teeth and brows scrunching in concentration, Daehyun smooths out any and all wrinkles.

 

The brunette stands in the middle of his closet, staring at the mass of red fabric in his hands. Okay, now what the hell is he supposed to do? 

 

Option One: Wait patiently until Christmas when both he and Youngjae are home for winter break.

 

Option Two: Call Youngjae and demand they have another one of their cliche college coffee dates. 

 

Option Three: Storm Youngjae’s dorm. 

 

The college student looks at his watch. 6:32 p.m. and dorm curfew during November changes to 8 or 9 depending on the school. Daehyun remembers Youngjae saying that his is 8 something. Now, are there buses to take him to KAIST from his dorm at this time? 

 

He takes out his cellphone from his back pocket and dials four on his phone. It takes a couple of rings before-

 

“Daehyun you better have a good reason for calling me when I’m enjoying my Americano.”

 

“Yes, yes it’s important,” Daehyun pauses and the line was filled with silence for a few seconds. 

 

“Well, what are you waiting for? New Years?”

 

“Himchan-hyung, do you know if there are any buses that can take me to KAIST at this time of night?” Daehyun said crossing his fingers, praying to the big Boss up there that Himchan will cooperate for once in his life and not give him such a difficult time with information. 

 

_ “Why yes, yes I do.” _

 

Silence.

 

“Can you tell me, then?!” 

 

_ “Boy, do you think I give out info for free?”  _

 

The younger was at wits end, almost.

 

“Oh, come on Hyung, please?!”

 

_ “Wait. What’s in it for me if I tell you?” _

 

“...Just,” Daehyun lowers his voice and glances around his dorm closet just in case there are ghosts listening in. Not to mention, Jongup. 

 

_ “Just what, Jung Daehyun? I don’t- _ **_Hey, Channie who you talking to?_ ** _ I’m not talking to anybody- _ **_”_ **

 

“Look, hyung, I kinda sorta maybe might lov-I mean like Youngjae, okay?!” Daehyun whisper-shouts paranoidly. 

 

_ “ _ **_Daehyun? Is that you? and-you what?! That’s great! And-_ ** _ Go away Bbang, this is  _ **_my_ ** _ phone!-” _

“Yongguk-hyung, if you can hear me, can you please tell me if there are any buses that can take me to KAIST right now?! I’m in a hurry.”

 

“ _ Bbang, you better not- _ **_Yeah there is. Okay, Dae, you gotta exit from the front of your school, okay? Okay, then you look right. Yeah, then, that’s it.”_ **

 

“Is there a sign that’ll say ‘BUS STOP’ a couple streets down?”

 

“ _ Nooooooo, of course not- _ **_Yes, yes there is, Daehyun.”_ **

 

“Okay, thanks hyungs! I’ll talk to you guys later.”

 

“ **Alright, bye, good luck!** _ Jung Daehyun! You. Owe. Me. You. Hear- _ ”

 

“What?! fhlkghekghakfaek hyung? ijikghaieghaiehg there’s static so I can’t hear you, ok bye!”

 

With this information in mind, Daehyun comes out of the closet.

 

-

  
  


**O** nce upon a time...

 

...in a land far, far away from his dorms, Daehyun finds himself stuck on a bus. It’s 7:54.

 

“Shit shit shit shit, damn bus, go faster!”

  
  


-

 

**O** nce upon a time…

 

Daehyun is five minutes away from walking into Youngjae’s room. 

 

“Dammit bus, why couldn’t you have taken longer?!”

 

‘Yes, Daehyun. Blame the bus while you’re walking.  _ Okay _ ’. A part of Daehyun’s brain thinks, modeling itself after the object of its affection: Youngjae. 

The poor guy is freaking out. He has a terrible case of chills and is hyperventilating almost to the point of passing out and when he arrived in front of Youngjae’s room, he suddenly feels hot...Gosh he feels like an old ahjumma going through menopause. His mom always said that she went through a rollercoaster of stuff, but that description could have never prepared him for this. Okay, well, nothing could have prepared him for this...he wasn’t female...well at least he doesn’t think so….He showered this morning and he was pretty sure he didn’t have man boobs and that his male anatomy was still intact.

 

Externally at least, Daehyun is all cool and collected. Internally, he isn’t. He feels like a hurricane swept through his stomach and tore everything apart until only his raging nerves were left. The number of Youngjae’s room was popping out obnoxiously like a neon sign that said ‘BOOM SHAKALAKA,’ and it sure as Hell isn’t making Daehyun feel any calmer.

 

Breathe, Daehyun. Breathe. In and out. Don’t pass out before you reach his door. And if you have to puke, turn  _ away  _ from Youngjae.

 

Actually, now that he thinks about it, Daehyun  _ really  _ has to take a piss.  _ Well, shit. _

 

But, if he leaves now, he knows he’s gonna chicken out and run with his metaphorical tail between his legs. He might even fall down the stairs while he’s at it...Okay, no, he  _ knows  _ he’ll fall down the stairs.

 

Before Daehyun even realizes it, he’s standing in front of Youngjae’s door, and doesn’t actually notice until he walks right into it. Nice one, Daehyun.

 

“What was that?!” Is what he hears from the other side. 

 

“Maybe it’s just a bird,” well, now that isn’t a voice he recognizes. 

 

“From  _ inside _ ?” Well there’s a voice that Daehyun finally knows. Well, maybe he just recognizes Youngjae’s voice because of the level of panic creeping into it. The only person he knows with a fear of birds is him, after all. The story still brings a grin to Daehyun’s face. 

 

Poor eight-year-old Youngjae was eating his green tea ice cream somewhere in the park with his Sunhwa-noona, when a pigeon came swooping down and pooped on his head before stealing his  _ green tea _ ice cream cone.

 

“Well, should we open the door or-”

 

“No! Junhong, absolutely not!”

 

“But, Jae-” 

 

“JB shut the hell up.”

 

Daehyun frowns in distaste. Who the hell are those people with Youngjae?

 

Wait. One of them can’t possibly be Youngjae’s boyfriends, right? Was Youngjae even gay? Daehyun hit his head against the door. He forgot to think about Youngjae’s preferences. 

 

A shrill shriek resounded from inside. 

 

Oops. Did he cause that?  _ Stupid Daehyun stupid  _ he thinks even as he smothers a small chuckle against his arm. Though he has to admit, it is pretty funny. 

 

“Will someone please open the door-” 

 

“Junhong, I swear if you do I’m confiscating your Pororo skateboard!” 

 

“...”

 

“Junhong, if you don’t, I’m telling you-know-who you like him.”

 

“Hyung, I do like Voldemort, yes.”

 

Daehyun hears a loud slap echo from across the wooden barrier. 

 

“Not that you-know-who! The other you-know-who!”

 

“Who-Oh.  _ Ohhh.”  _

 

Daehyun couldn’t get away from the door fast enough, and ends up falling into Youngjae. Even though it isn’t a bird, Youngjae screams anyway. Since Daehyun’s hair looks like feathers today. Okay, well they always look like feathers, but still. 

 

Daehyun winces, Youngjae’s scream is really loud and high pitched (for a super  _ manly  _ man), and also Right. Next. To. His. Ear. So Daehyun does the only thing he knows that will comfort the other: Scream back. 

 

“YAH! THAT HURT!”

 

“WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE, YOU AVIAN FREAK!”

 

“THIS AVIAN FREAK WANTED TO SEE YOUR STUPIDLY SMARTASS!”

 

“WELL, BIRD BRAIN, WOULD IT HAVE KILLED YOU TO CALL ME FIRST.”

 

“YES.”

 

Chirping crickets. 

 

“How would that kill you, idiot?”

 

“I already wasted all of my minutes on Himchan and Yongguk -hyung. My phone bill is expensive so if I had to pay extra I would have to dig into my food fund and if I do that, I won’t have enough money for food and starve. Starvation equals death.”

 

“Really. You have chips and ramen stashed under your bed. Really.”

 

“Those are for emergencies only.”

 

“ _ Uh...Should we...um...leave _ ?”

 

That’s when Daehyun (and Youngjae) finally notice the other two in the room. 

 

“But this is the best part, Junhong! They’re gonna have makeup sex. And that’s free porn.” 

 

Youngjae stops in the middle of what he is going to say and sputters instead. He’s still lying underneath Daehyun. Awkward. That’s when the older (idiot that he was)  _ finally  _ notices their positions. 

 

His face scrunches up in confusion. Isn’t he supposedly the top? What the heck is this? Daehyun isn’t gonna be a bottom for a man who was afraid of  _ birds.  _

 

Oh, maybe it’s that cowgirl thingy Himchan-hyung mentioned once on the phone. Or is it cowboy since Youngjae’s a dude? Whatever. Daehyun doesn’t even try to remember, he’s already thought enough for today, and he doesn’t want to strain himself more.

 

“Earth to Daehyun! You Idiot! Hello? YO BLACK HOLE.”

 

That gets Daehyun’s attention when the hand in front of his face doesn’t. 

 

“O-Oh. What?” 

 

Right. Daehyun’s supposed to confess and all that nonsense to Youngjae tonight. He kinda forgot for a moment. He’s still winded from when Youngjae fell on top of him. Even though Daehyun was the one who fell. Weird. 

 

“What are you doing  _ here? _ ” 

 

Youngjae asks while awkwardly rolling off Daehyun and standing up. 

 

“Uhhh…”

 

“Well?” 

 

Daehyun follows in suit, brushing himself off in the process, before awkwardly standing up himself. “I-”

 

“You?”

 

Daehyun glares at the younger male. “Wanted to see my best friend who’s not being very welcoming right now.”

 

Youngjae opens his mouth, but Daehyun interrupts him. “And I wanted to give this back to you.” Daehyun said, handing Youngjae his favorite Flash shirt which he manages to fish out of his pockets as he stands up. Smooth, Daehyun knows.

 

Youngjae’s mouth opens and closes like a fish’s. Open. Close. 

 

“Well? Are you gonna thank me or what?”

 

And so, Youngjae delivers a well-placed punch to Daehyun’s (not rock hard) abs.

 

The elder smugly smirks at the younger who seems a bit peeved at the fact that he wasn’t affected in the slightest.

 

“Was that supposed to hurt?” 

 

Youngjae huffs in irritation before pulling the older into a hug.

 

“You are an asshole, I swear. But, even though it pains me to say this, thanks.”

 

“Welcome.” Daehyun murmurs into Youngjae’s hair. He smells like the pink lemonade airheads Daehyun bombarded him with before he left for the dorms since Youngjae doesn’t like the pink lemonade flavor. To Daehyun’s surprise, he spots a wrapper sitting inside one of Youngjae’s  back pockets. Not that Daehyun was staring at his butt or anything. The wrapper happened to be cherry blossom pink and Youngjae’s jeans are black so it catches his eye. 

 

“Aww. Isn’t this sweet Junhonggie? Aren’t you happy we stayed now? Everything’s shitting rainbows and sparkles.”

 

“Eew Hyung, no. Just. No.”

 

“Hush, child. The Heavens have a plan for you.” 

 

“Hyung, stop quoting American songs.” 

 

“But I need you now, Junhonggie.”

 

“It isn’t a quarter after one yet, hyung.”

 

“...oh well, maybe in America it is.”

 

“I think we should leave now Hyung.”

 

“But wh-”

 

“Because we’re disturbing their time. 

 

“Disturbia~”

 

“Bam bam birum your way out, please  _ Hyung _ .”

 

Junhong, grabs a hold of his hyung’s fuschia colored leather jacket and bodily pulls him from the room. 

 

“Aww, Junhong. You take the fun out of everything!” JB whines as the door slams into his face by Junhong’s hand. “OW!”

 

“Build a bridge and get over it, Hyung.” is the last thing Daehyun and Youngjae hear from those two.

 

Going back to the two who cough awkwardly and finally pull away, Daehyun tries to make eye contact with the younger who is insistent on looking down. 

 

This is new. This has never happened before. Yoo Youngjae does not lower his gaze-not in the last decade Daehyun had known him, not ever. Daehyun licks his lips, unsure of what to do.

 

How are you supposed to know if you loved someone anyway? Is there a handbook he can purchase somewhere? Are there directions or a manuals even? Is he supposed to kiss Youngjae and then allow sparks to magically fly? Daehyun isn’t sure. So he did what he did best: improvise. 

 

No time like the present, right?

 

Oh, crap. How is one supposed to kiss their loved one for the first time. Daehyun has no experience with this. Oh, to hell with it all. 

 

Daehyun grabs the collar of Youngjae’s shirt and yanks the other to him, leaning down and pressing his lips to Youngjae’s. 

 

It’s totally not perfect in any way. And there are no fireworks. Disappointment much?

 

“You know, I was expecting sparks.”

 

Might as well voice his disappointment. 

 

“Well you kinda hit my nose!”

 

“Well….you’re short!”

 

“And that’s my fault?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, since we could use more practice…” Youngjae mutters towards the floor, cheeks flushing as much as Daehyun’s. 

 

Daehyun needs no other prompting before he (carefully this time) attaches his lips back on Youngjae’s, even leaning down a little to accommodate the younger more. Looks like converse served their purpose for adding to his height. 

 

There aren’t any sparks this time either. 

 

Instead, Daehyun kind of feels like he did in highschool when he was lost in the hallway and Youngjae managed to find him in time for class. Daehyun hears the cotton of Youngjae’s Flash T-shirt hit the floor when the younger lets go of it to pull him closer.That’s all Daehyun did, he felt. He feels-no tastes the pink lemonade on the younger’s tongue, he feels Youngjae’s eyelashes caress the top of his cheeks, he feels the soft fabric of Youngjae’s shirt as he slides his hand around the younger’s waist. There is nothing he didn’t feel in that moment. 

 

When they part, panting slightly from the lack of oxygen, Daehyun grins widely like the fool he is while Youngjae shakes his head and while laughing. 

 

“That was still a bit awkward. But I liked it. Surprisingly.”

 

“I feel like I’m forgetting something.”

 

“You’re always forgetting something, Idiot.”

 

Daehyun pauses for a few seconds. What’s the reason he came all the way here for again? Oh, right. 

 

“Well, I walked out of my closet today and realized I was gay for you. I love you, Princess.” 

 

“Can you not start with that? I swear, I’ll cut your balls off...but overall, I’m impressed that you even managed to scope out your own feelings and figure it all out without my mostly needed guidance.”

 

“Shut up. I came all this way, from the comfort of my dorm, just to see you! You should be honored, to be in my presence peasant. Gypsy. Clown. Bow down before me: the ringmaster...” 

 

“Daehyun, what the hell are you going on about  _ now _ ?!”

 

“Well, I was kind of saying I love you in the most non-girlish way I thought possible but I guess it’s unavoidable. I can’t go around saying, ‘Bow before me bitches’ all day.”

 

“Oh, my gosh Dae, you used the word ‘unavoidable’ correctly.”

 

“Are you really insulting my intelligence right now? Can’t we just, for once, have a nice little ending where we both go ‘oh my darling I love you’ or some crazy k-drama shit like that?” 

 

Perhaps that was a bit too hopeful, Daehyun thinks.

 

“You’re not a ‘Darling’, Idiot.”

 

“Can’t you come up with a sweeter nickname for me? Like, sugar? Or Honey? Or even Babycakes.”

 

“Of course all your nicknames involve food.”

 

The brunette’s eyes widen in awe at all the food he could think of. 

 

“Oooh! What about Muffin! I like muffins, they’re like cupcakes without the icing.”

 

“Muffins are better than cupcakes, they’re healthier. Go banana nut muffins.”

 

“Princess, if you lick the icing off a cupcake, then it counts as a muffin, so cupcakes  _ are  _ healthy. 

 

“Really?” Youngjae says. “Are you  _ seriously  _ trying to pull that? Don’t you go to a culinary school for heaven’s sake?” 

 

“Oooh….angel hair pasta….yum...”

 

“I refuse to be called ‘angel’. No.”

 

“What? What are you talking about?”

 

“You said angel hair so I thought ahead and stopped you from putting ‘angel hair’ as one of your options.”

 

“I was thinking about food and we both know you don’t have angel hair like I do.”

 

“Bitch. Oh wait, I bet you can’t even answer that since your vocabulary isn’t as extensive as mine.”

 

The older male scowls at the other and sticks his tongue out at him. 

 

“...Bitch.” 

 

“My point exactly.”

 

Daehyun sighs, but he still can’t keep the smile off his face. 

 

“So, does this mean we’re…you know…”

 

“I know I’m highly intellectual Dae, but we’re what?” Youngjae knows what the other is talking about but sometimes, Daehyun is just too fun to tease. 

 

“That you’re my boyfriend?”

 

“And you’re the pain in my ass?”

 

“...”

 

“You haven’t asked me to be your boyfriend yet.”

 

“Wait, so does that mean that you’re gay too?”

 

“No shit, Sherlock.”

 

“Well, I was just making sure. You know, like how you gotta make sure you’re done before you leave the bathroom?” 

 

“Smooth, Jung Daehyun.  _ Real _ smooth,” Youngjae rolls his eyes in sarcasm. 

 

“So anyway. Before I was so rudely interrupted. Will you, Yoo Youngjae from the house next next door, accept me as your lawful boyfriend? In sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, and in starvation so that I can make you feed me when I’m too lazy to go grocery shopping?”

 

“...Can I say no?”

 

“NO.”

 

“Dammit.”

 

“Sucks for you. Looks like you’re stuck with  _ moi _ for the next millennia.”

 

“Oh, joy.”

 

“I don’t feel any joy.”

 

“You aren’t supposed to.”

 

“Whatever. Can we just do this one thing normally? Please? Will you stop being such a smart ass and say ‘yes’ already?” 

 

“Fine…” Youngjae reluctantly half-agrees with the persistent teen in front of him.

 

“That’s still not ‘yes’.”

 

Youngjae groans in distaste. 

 

“...yes. There? Happy?”

 

“Very. Am I allowed to spin my Princess around now?”

 

Daehyun smiles at him happily, eyes gleaming with mischief and some form of suggestiveness. 

 

“Hell no!”

 

“Too late!” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i hope you guys enjoyed reading this really old fic haha XD
> 
> kudos and comments would be appreciated! ^0^


End file.
